Deja Vu
by Kajune
Summary: Tsuna has gotten Giotto in a mess. By being able to transport him from his era, to Tsuna's.
1. Time Travel

**Title** : Deja vu

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Humor / Family

**Warning** : OCness.

**Summary** : Tsuna has gotten Giotto in a mess. By being able to transport him from _his_ era, to Tsuna's.

* * *

**Time Travel**

**Reborn's POV**

"Where, am, I?"

Three words. He only said three words when he was transported to this time. I don't know how many words Tsuna will say after seeing him. But first, I need to do some explaining.

"Ciaossu, Primo. You have been brought to the future because of the tenth Vongola boss, who is eager to see you." I spoke to him straightly without a single lie.

"Tenth...Vongola boss?" He looked very surprised, even though he did not act like it. He soon looked at Tsuna, who exchanged the glance with an uneasy smile. It was his fault anyway.

"Hi." He said. "I am Sawada Tsunayoshi, the hire to the Vongola Family."

Primo seemed quiet speechless, so I said...

"He also inherits your blood. Why? That's for you to find out in your own time." I paused so he would look back down at me. "You are brought here by an ultra-rare box weapon, that can bring anyone from any time to this time era."

"And, why am I here?" Didn't I just tell him? Boy, I thought he wasn't as clumsy as Tsuna.

"Because Tsuna here wants to meet you."

"I know, but for what purpose?" Oh, so he did know. He just wanted the reason.

"To see you, that's all."

"That, doesn't sound like a smart thing to do." With that said, Tsuna felt totally embarrassed.

"Sorry." I said.

"So, when will I go back?" Heh, I don't think he'll like the answer.

"When the owner of the box weapon wants you to."

"And that is...?"

"Tsuna."

Primo's head went falling forwards, while his body maintained on the bed. He really felt disturbed. Oh well, not my problem. Time for a nap.

* * *

"Boss!" Yells a man, who quickly approaches a blonde-haired one. Once he is only three feet away, he asks...

"Where have you been? You've missed an important meeting!" Even though this man's tone sounds very threatening, the older male was still capable of showing a calm face, with a smile. His right cheek was lying on the dinner table, and his eyes are looking right at the angered man.

"Out." Was his answer.

"Where...?" Even without saying any insults, the displeased man feels like being teased by the blonde.

"Shopping." Was absolutely all he could say. Since it was impossible to say...

"I went shopping with my great-great-great-grandson in a town called Namimori."


	2. Brown Hat

**Title** : Deja vu

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

* * *

**Brown Hat**

"Giotto-san." Tsuna said with a cheerful smile pasted on his face.

"Again?" Primo asked, almost sarcastically. "What is it now?"

"Mom wants me to buy some things in a dangerous part of town, and I want someone by my side." Tsuna said while looking quite scared.

"I thought you're the tenth Vongola boss, how can a simple thing scare you?" Tsuna didn't bother to answer, instead he...

"Please...!" Pleaded.

* * *

Once back in his own time, Primo wasted not a second to march up to a younger male who had his back against a large window, and extend his hand towards him.

"Nebbia, take this." The other male was quite confused at the sudden approach, and the sudden grocery bag. But he still brought out his hands to catch it.

"What it is?" He asked, as the bag fell to his hands.

"Just a souvenir." Primo said without looking at the blue-haired boy.

"A brown hat and a box of vanilla cream?" The other said after looking inside the bag.

"Let's just say I lost some ice-cream to get that hat." Primo felt very uncomfortable with lying, even though he was good at it. So he ended the conversation by asking... "Ok?"

Nebbia could only show a confused face and nod, and watch his boss walk away, sighing.

'Since when did the boss buy ice-cream?' He wondered to himself.

* * *

"Tsuna, where's the vanilla flavored ice-cream? And why are the chocolates in a bag and not in a box?" Tsuna's mom asked once she had examined the things Tsuna was able to buy when she was out.

"I had to use the ice-cream to hit the head of a thief who was trying to steal the chocolates. He did let go but the box fell to the ground and the chocolates fell out. While the ice-cream fell into the box, except for the cone." Tsuna explained.

"Oh," Nana said. "Well, did you manage to get anything off that thief?"

"No." Tsuna said.

'Actually, the thief's hat fell off his head when he was hit by ice-cream, but I gave it to Giotto-san.' Tsuna mentioned to himself.

* * *

"Ricardo." Nebbia said.

"What?" Asked the disturbed man, who's right hand began to glow an orange light.

"Do you know who might own a hat like this?" He asked while showing him the brown hat he had gotten.

"Where did you get that?" Ricardo asked.

"From boss."

With that as an answer, Ricardo's temper grew, dangerously high.

'That boss of ours is beginning to act quite strange. Time to find out why!' He said to himself. While not knowing that Nebbia, was smirking from behind his back.


	3. Ricardo's Anger

**Title** : Deja vu

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

* * *

**Ricardo's Anger**

"What now?" Primo asks, with a look on his face that says 'I can't believe I'm doing this'. But Tsuna can't read it, unlike Reborn.

"Today I need to baby-sit some kids that live in my house, as well as buy some groceries." Tsuna said with a to-do-list in his hand.

"And, what should I do?" His voice sounded very sarcastic, but he only sounded that way because of how irritated he felt. Only Reborn can see that.

"Baby-sit the kids while I'll get the groceries." There was a slight pause before anything was said.

"How many kids?" Primo asked with curiosity.

"Three kids." Tsuna said while holding 3 fingers up.

On the outside Primo seemed ok with it, but deep down, he wanted to faint. However, Reborn decided to say...

"One of those kids is Tsuna's lightning guardian."

"Huh?" Primo said in surprise. "Who?" He asked again.

"A silly Italian boy who wears a cow suit." With that as an answer, Primo was quite speechless. In fact, he really didn't say anything the whole time he was doing the job, unless he got bored and spoke with I-Pin, who was behaving nicely, unlike Lambo, who caused even Fuuta some trouble.

* * *

"Ahh..." Primo exhaled in relief. "Home at last." Time in the future had been hard for him in the last trip. Sure, I-Pin was fine and entertaining, but Lambo was like a hurricane. Striking at any moment he pleased and does so viciously. Primo, who knew using his flames would be wrong, had to tame him the way Tsuna would normally do; chase him around the entire house! Fuuta on the other hand kept using his book to hit Lambo on the head, to slow him down. But he ended up destroying things. Causing Reborn to go get some replacements, through disguises of course. When Tsuna came back home, everything had been replaced, and Lambo was asleep, due to being totally exhausted. But no one said that he'd be sleeping on Primo's head. I-Pin rested next to him, while Fuuta used his book as a pillow, and slept in the kitchen. Where the entire chaos had ended. So, Tsuna was pretty much clueless. Especially when he said...

"Seems like you had a good time." What he meant by that was, there was no chaos, no fight, throwing or yelling. Even though the actual event included all those things.

But with the tenth back, he was kindly sent back to his own time.

Now, he sits on his chair in his office, while inhaling the air of freedom. Since Lambo, can really make the world look small.

"What a lightning guardian." He said, while brushing off some of the bits of sweets that landed on his hair, from Lambo's. But as he did, his front door came slamming open. Primo was surprised to see this, but grew less surprised when the 'intruder' turned out to be Ricardo, the yet-to-be second Vongola boss.

"Where have you been THIS time, boss?" His voice sounded low, and scary. He almost sounded like he was threatening him, which he tends to do when he's pissed off. So Primo will be careful with words again, if Ricardo didn't notice the bits of stuff in his hair.

"What's all that?" He pointed, even though Primo clearly knew his hair wasn't neat or clean.

"Sweets." He answered, which was a bad answer. Ricardo's eyes immediately looked back down at the older male, who showed eyes that carried nothing but kindness, though usually seems emotionless. While his own eyes now show nothing but anger and frustration. Which is bad.

"And where did they come from...?" He asked.

"From...Bigger bits." Primo was out of words to say. Since he needed evidence to say he had been eating sweets, and that they landed on his head. But his answer was a very bad one, causing a fist that glows to bash down onto his desk, literally smashing the front part.

"Don't play around with me, boss!" He said, as his eyes showed great fury, causing Primo's legs to shiver a bit.

'Maybe being brought back later would be best, but Ricardo would still be looking for me.' He said to himself, as his features, somehow showed fear. But not much.

"Where have you been? And what's gotten into you!" He demanded an answer, a straight one. One that can only be covered in the truth. Which was what Primo could not provide, but could insist in getting Tsuna to bring him to the future too, but that would also cause chaos, since he, is not fit for a time filled with kids and cakes. And weirdos.

"I'm fine, Ricardo." He answered calmly.

"Then why did you bring a brown hat to Nebbia for some reason?" Ricardo asked, causing Primo's mind to think about one of his strongest illusionists, who does not have a pure heart. Like Ricardo. But Nebbia's, is far more complicated. He, must be thinking something. Planning something. Therefore Nebbia will never live to see Tsuna. And that's that.

"GIOTTO!" Ricardo yelled, once he bashed the desk to nothing. Leaving a snapped back Primo with only a chair to work with. Right now, Ricardo was at his most dangerous. He does not want to think that this man can get more furious than this. It's just too deadly.

"Answer me!" He demanded once more, with a fist pulling onto the collar of Primo's shirt.

The first and current Vongola boss was surely cornered.

But as this went on, Nebbia stood with his back against the door to Primo's office as he listened to everything that went on. He was really liking the event from inside, and he wasn't going to hide it fully. So, he smiled all the way, and laughed gently from time to time.

'Doom's day, has arrived, boss.' He says to himself.

While being completely clueless with the fact that, someone's approaching him.


	4. Boss' Guardian

**Title** : Deja vu

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

* * *

**Boss' Guardian**

As Nebbia stood with his back against the first Vongola boss' door, a man older than him approached him.

"Nebbia," The man spoke, with a gentle voice.

Hearing his name being called, Nebbia looked up to see the owner of that voice, and wasn't as surprised as irritated to see Primo's Japanese rain guardian.

"Please move." The man said with a cheerful smile, as he continued to approach Nebbia. Though his tone and expression seemed peaceful, his eyes showed something else; determination. He was determined, to enter that room behind Nebbia. Without waiting for a response though, he pulled Nebbia by the wrist and had him moved out of the way, before entering the room and closing the door once inside. Nebbia didn't like the rain guardian all that much, since he usually ends most of the chaos within the Family. In other words, the excitement belonging to him, Vongola's second strongest illusionist. The Japanese man would always know what's right and wrong while washing away frustration and ending chaos, that's why he knows how to treat people, especially Nebbia.

Which only earns himself a deadly glare from the young Italian who remains outside the room.

* * *

The rain guardian quietly approaches the angered Ricardo as he begins to pull out his katana.

Before being spotted, he runs up to the two men and positions his katana before Ricardo's eyes, so he may see what's coming for him. Both men gasps at the appearance of the shining blade, but Primo's expression soon turns into relief when he realizes who it belongs to. While Ricardo feels very irritated for being interrupted, by he who never gets him in a bad mood, ever!

"Let go of boss or I will wash away your soul, with my weapon." The rain guardian threatens. Though he says it's _his_, that katana is only used to protect the Family, while being kept in the headquarters.

Ricardo can only growl, not fight back, but growl in irritation. Because he has seen how this man swings a katana that he holds in his hand. So smoothly, without the slightest hesitation, to a tree or a human being. So, all he can do now is slowly let go of Primo and step back away from the sharp katana.

Once he does so, Primo drops down onto his chair and coughs, while his rain guardian has the katana in one hand and pointed at Ricardo's neck, with eyes that show no mercy.

"Why are you attacking him, Ricardo?" He asks.

"Boss here has been acting very strange for the past few days, and I want to know why." Ricardo answers, in his usual temper; not angry nor sarcastic.

"That's it?" The rain guardian says. "You try to harm him for just that?"

"If you knew how strange he was acting, you would be on my side."

"Even if your words are true, I can never leave boss' side," As he speaks, he lowers his katana. "because I am his guardian of the Vongola rain ring." His words, bring joy to his boss, who sits and watches with a smile.

Ricardo, feels pissed off about the statement, but without an intention to create anymore damage to who holds loyal people, Ricardo marches out of the office. Bashing the door opened in progress, and letting it close on it's own. With the threat removed, the rain guardian's eyes no longer show determination, but instead, show kindness and gentleness, before he goes over to his boss in concern, after dumping the katana on the floor.

Nebbia, who could just about survive the fierce opening of the door, can easily tell that the chaos has ended.

'Curse that Japanese guardian.' He says to himself, while squeezing his fists and looking totally irritated. But, those features soon fade when he realizes something.

"Maybe I have to put things into my own hands," He says with a smile. "And then, report to Ricardo, for the fun to begin!" With that said, he walks off, to another section of the building.

One day, Nebbia will strike, and who knows who will help Primo then.


	5. G's Senses

**Title** : Deja vu

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

* * *

**G.'s Senses**

Nebbia entered a room that someone else was in. He looked at the older male as he walked passed him. Said man was looking out the window while gazing at the huge backyard of the Vongola headquarters. As usual, he was smoking. Nebbia's smile (for some reason) grew wider as he continued to walk. But as he did, the older male suddenly removed the cigarette from his mouth and turned round to face the passing boy, who's back was now facing him.

"Oi, Nebbia." He called.

The boy turned round and faced his caller. The smile was no longer visible.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Nebbia questioned.

"I haven't seen you around for quite a while."

"Well, either time goes by fast for you or we've been in different rooms up until now."

"Don't start with me, Nebbia." The taller male threatened.

He had never felt comfortable whenever he was around the other, especially when something as important as a meeting belonging to the boss was being held.

"I know about your mischievous attitude, and believe me, I will take you right down to Hell if you do anything bad."

A pair of eyes were glaring with hatred at the smaller boy. He had not thrown such a threat to him all their lives, and he somehow felt good to get a bit off his chest. Nebbia refused to show much reaction. He allowed himself to smile, and look back at the other with a cold stare.

"Do as you wish, G.. You're habit of smoking will send you to Hell before me."

"That does it, I am going ta-"

"Stop it!"

G. had snapped, and was about to reach for Nebbia's head, to grab him and throw him somewhere. He froze when he heard a familiar voice. A voice of a woman, but not just any woman, his boss' wife. She stood by a door to his left and looked at them with shock and fear. She did not know of Nebbia the way he did, so she must be worried about said boy.

She ran towards Nebbia, and took a look at his condition. G. stood up straight as he watched the woman scan all over the boy's body as she panicked. She gave him a quick hug before glaring up at _him_.

"How dare you attack one another, you should be protecting Giotto." She scold.

"I know, my lady." G. said, and bowed.

He was always known to show great respect to the married couple.

The woman got to her feet, still sporting that glare she gives to ones who anger her greatly. Primo rarely sees it because of that, even more when it involves him directly.

"I want you to report to Giotto and apologize to him, understood?"

"Yes." G. bowed again.

"Do you want anything, Nebbia?" She asked politely at the shorter boy.

"Yes. I would like to go outside."

"Let me escort you."

The woman took Nebbia out of G.'s sight, much to his disliking. She was known for her kindness, and great beauty. G. knew that Nebbia was using her qualities to his advantages, and he growled in irritation at the thought.

G. tried to do as he promised the woman, but once he reached Primo's office, no one was inside. He looked everywhere and found nothing or nothing suspicious, except for a brand new desk.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"What is it?" Primo asked, with a sarcastic voice.

"Help me with my homework."

Like the previous trip to the future, Primo's head fell forwards. These requests were very childish and not worth his time. Reborn smirked.

"It's just homework." Primo said.

"Really HARD homework. I got it from Hibari-san who was mad at Gokudera-kun for throwing bombs at a student who called me names."

"And?"

"He blew up part of the school."

"I didn't expect you to have friends who carry bombs."

"He's not just any friend." Reborn said, therefore catching the attention of the other two. "He's the Vongola storm guardian."

"Storm guardian?" Primo said, with a slightly dazzled look.

"Hibari-san is my cloud guardian too." Tsuna added.

"Oh?" Primo smiled at the new knowledge he got, but it didn't last for more than two seconds. "If so, then why give you so much homework?"

"He loves his school most."

"What a cloud guardian." Primo said, feeling a bit disturbed for some reason.

Yet Tsuna's cloud guardian, reminds him of his own cloud guardian, who has his own things to cherish and do as he pleases, but not in such a childish way.

"Fine!" Primo finally agreed, before getting up off the bed and walking over to Tsuna, who sat at his desk, now sporting a happy smile.


	6. Cold Eyes

**Title** : Deja vu

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

* * *

**Cold Eyes**

Ricardo hated what was going on. If only Primo didn't have such loyal guardians he could have gotten the truth out of him. It is times when things start getting funny that Ricardo really hates, so he knows he will fail all attempts to calm himself down. As he stomps his way across a certain hallway, he finally enters a room. It wasn't any different from the other rooms within this place, but now it has a certain guardian of the Vongola inside.

Ricardo stood still as he gazed at the figure leaning against the wall, arms crossed, hardly paying any attention to his arrival. Eventually the other brought out his handcuffs and spun them round his index figure, before he said anything.

"How long to you intend to stand there?" He asked, without opening his eyes.

"The boss has been acting very strange," Ricardo began, as he started to walk forward. "I expect you to take some notice in this."

Ricardo walked right up to the other, eyes glaring down at the slightly shorter male. Still, the somewhat yellow-haired man remained still as the handcuffs continued to spin round his figure. His two eyes have yet to open.

"Depends." He said calmly.

"On what?"

The shorter male opened his eyes, and looked directly into Ricardo's, without showing any sign of fear, or mercy. Ricardo was not afraid of such a stare, because the other always showed such a look towards others, even his own boss.

"Whatever I want it to."

Ricardo growled, but did not attack the other out of irritation, because he was in no mood to fight. The other was also a good fighter, so he walked off quietly. When he shut the door opposite to the door he came in through, the handcuffs on the other's finger, stopped spinning.

* * *

Nebbia really loved the backyard of the Vongola headquarters. It was so huge, and was a perfect place to just sit by and relax. No wonder why Asari Ugetsu spent most of his time under a tree within this place. Nebbia looked up with his eyes closed and spun in circles as he breathed in the fresh air, arms up with a joyful smile on his face. Primo's wife stood just outside the door, smiling at him. She was sweet and gentle, so easy to control.

The boy failed to notice someone approach said woman after opening the back door. She looked at him with surprise, before he started whispering in her ear. Then she gave him a nod, and went inside. The other person started walking towards Nebbia. When he was inches away from the clueless person, he was about to speak, if only the other did not speak first.

"What is it that you want, Alaude?" Nebbia asked casually, before lowering his arms and looking into the other's eyes.

"How typical of you to notice me coming." Alaude replied, without a hint of surprise in his features. "I was told that the boss was acting very strange."

"So?"

"When things start getting funny who do you think I wish to blame?"

Nebbia looked away, and chuckled lightly. Alaude was known for being a strict person, and almost in his own world. Though he spends no time with others, or has even the slightest interest in them, he respects his boss in a way that he would beat up anyone who gets in his way to aid him.

"Absolutely everyone." Nebbia answered.

"You know me well," Alaude said almost as quiet as whisper. "Nebbia."

"Nice seeing you again," Nebbia looked back at Alaude. "Boss is just fine, trust me."

"I trust no one." With that said, Alaude turned away and headed back inside.

Nebbia chuckled a little louder than before, with a very pleasant smile on his face. Instead of continuing his spins, he headed for the large tree, to begin his plans.

* * *

Despite Nebbia being as useless as ever, Alaude marched towards another section of the building. He so disliked problems, and was well-known for his strong need of fixing them. Surprisingly, he found his boss within a hallway, while scratching his head and leaning against one of the large windows.

Primo soon spotted him, and looked surprised, as well as having a hint of feeling nervous. Alaude stood still, as he showed him the cold stare he gave to everyone. Though it has never had any effect on him, somehow it does now. Primo gulps lightly, out of suspicion that Ricardo has told such a deadly person of his somewhat strange behavior. Not good.

"Alaude," Primo said, smiling like usually. "I did not expect to see you."

"I did not expect to see you looking so unusual either."

"Unusual? What's different about me?"

Alaude smirked, giving Primo a slight urge to end the conversation quickly.

"Your legs," He pointed towards said legs. "They are shivering slightly."

Primo looked down, and realized that they were indeed shivering. He failed to control them, so he had to lie. But once he looked up, Alaude was standing only inches away from him.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked, without removing the smirk on his face.

"Nothing is wrong." Primo said, in a more confident tone, despite almost having a heart-attack due to the other's sudden approach. "If you do not believe me," He leaned forwards, causing the other to lean backwards at the same time. "I will have your loyalty tested."

Primo stood his ground with eyes glaring down at the other's, who was leaning backwards and can barely keep balance. What was so scary about having your loyalty tested, was that some of the ways were deadly, and can cost your life. Some earn you endless beatings while you must keep in mind who are you withstanding the pain for. Alaude will surely have the worst test.

Alaude sighed, and leaned forwards once Primo leaned backwards. The two soon stood up straight, but one ended up being surprised by the other's words.

"I will not let a single problem get past me so easily."

Then, he turned round and left. Leaving Primo to curse himself and his descendant, for the horrible situations he's been put in. There is currently little chance of him in hiding the truth any longer, but he must try, even if he will lose some loyalty from his fellow guardians, and wife. The story must be kept a secret.


	7. Two Illusionists

**Title** : Deja vu

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

* * *

**Two Illusionists**

The sky was getting dark, and that was when a certain someone, who stood over a dead body, faded into thin air. Said man reappeared inside a bedroom, that seemed to be his own. A smile was on his face when he approached the mirror that was on the door of his wooden cupboard. He took a good look at himself. Fresh blood was on his clothing, and since his boss did not like him looking so dirty, he had to fix this problem.

He pulled the blue jacket down his shoulders, revealing the slender white arms that are rarely shown to anyone. The filthy jacket is later thrown into a blue basket next to the cupboard. Soon it will have to be put away for washing, or maybe tomorrow.

A pair of black gloves follow the jacket, and a few minutes after they land on top of the french-style jacket, a pair of dirty boots are placed next to the basket. A slightly dirty lens is pulled over the man's head, and, unlike the other bits of clothing, this is put carefully onto the edge of the bed.

This smiling man prefers to clean it himself.

With all the dirty stuff off his body, he opens the cupboard to put something, more clean onto himself.

* * *

Nebbia knew full well that he shouldn't of fallen asleep while sitting under a tree. It was wrong. He was lucky not to get teased or beaten up, and because of that does he calmly but carefully, heads for his bedroom. He stops halfway when he hears the sound of boots, walking towards the direction where Primo's room is.

The boy smirks, and without making any noise, he opens a door at the end of a hallway before sliding through it, closing it once he's past it. He follows the footsteps, not out of curiosity on who it is, but out of desire to tease this person or use him, for his own desire.

Once again does the blue-haired boy arrived outside the door to Primo's office. He is quite glad to see it in good condition. He carefully makes his way towards it, and with his ear now next to the door, he can hear the conversation going on inside.

"Thank you for your good work, Daemon." Primo says, sounding not even a tiny bit tired. "However," His voice sounds a bit more unhappy now, which excites Nebbia in a way no one else would understand. "it was unnecessary for you to go that far."

An almost evil laughter is heard, and it clearly belongs to Daemon Spade.

"It was necessary. That is the way of a true Mafia family." Daemon says, but only earns himself a heavy sigh from his boss.

"Daemon, please. Do your work the way I tell you to." His voice carries concern, and kindness. It sometimes sickens Nebbia.

A pregnant silent fills the room, slightly boring Nebbia who awaits for Daemon's reply.

"Fine." He sighs. The sound of approaching footsteps is heard and that is when, Nebbia steps away from the door. He clearly remembers the time someone came out and almost injured him. "Good night, boss."

The door opens, and much to his delight, Daemon spots him immediately. He says nothing as look a bit shocked, and closes the door with ease.

"Hmm," He goes. Nebbia finds this very much like a pervert's sound, but never says anything. Since he sometimes thinks it sounds that way because of Daemon's seductive voice. "What are you doing here, Nebbia?"

Nebbia smiles a bit childishly at the strongest Vongola illusionist. He loves teasing this dangerous person, but not as much as he enjoys teasing his boss in an indirect way.

"Waiting for you."

"Why is that?" Nebbia laughs lightly. Somehow he finds this person more understanding than anyone else.

"I want to tell you that boss has been acting a bit strange while you were out on a long mission." He was a bit surprised to see Daemon react a bit more than expected. Silence came in as the two looked at each other. Wether Daemon was happy or unhappy about this, Nebbia could not tell at all. Until...

"Hmm," The sign of satisfaction slip Daemon's lips. It really sound perverted somehow. "I see, good night." He said just that before walking a way. A visible yet unexpected smirk was on his face.

Nebbia, although finding him worth talking to, could not fully understand his desires just like everybody else. He was different, and a bit more distance from the family than Alaude. Also, he had one of the most deadly weapons within the family, which is his lens that he treasures so much. Nebbia wants it, to use it for his own pleasure.

He will win.

He knows it.


End file.
